Object Crossovers!/The Trouble with Trebles
The Trouble with Trebles is the sixth episode of Object Crossovers!. In this episode, the contestants try to guess the names of songs heard on various object shows. Transcript *(Popsi-Cool walks up to Kooky Cookie.) *Popsi-Cool: Hey, Kooky, I hear you're going into the detective business. *Kooky Cookie: That's right. *Popsi-Cool: Well then, I have a case for you. Mitzy Oven Mitt's gone missing and I need to talk to her. Could you find her for me? *Kooky Cookie: Certainly. Since she and I are on the same team, that should help. *(Cut to Mitzy Oven Mitt. She's baking a cake. Kooky Cookie walks over.) *Kooky Cookie: Um, Mitzy, you do realize the contest is over, right? *Mitzy Oven Mitt: It is? Whoops! *(After the intro, Popsi-Cool walks over.) *Popsi-Cool: Mitzy! There you are! I wanted to tell you something! *Mitzy Oven Mitt: Like what? *Popsi-Cool: It's time for Cake at Stake! Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) The Powerful Pugs *Bucket: The Powerful Pugs, welcome to your first elimination! As you know, two of you are about to be eliminated. *Chicken Nugget: We got 18 votes for each team. *Ribbon: Opaletta, Peppa-Mint, Betty Bouquet, World Vacation Donatina, Strawberry Kiss, and Wally Water are safe with no votes. *Strawberry Kiss: Yoylecake! *World Vacation Donatina: Strawberry, this isn't yoylecake. It's ice cream cake. Didn't you hear Bucket? *Dahlia: Sneaky Wedge, don't worry. You didn't get any votes. And neither did anyone in your alliance. *Bucket: Also safe is: Wild Style Strawberry Kiss, Milk Bud, Choc E. Tubs, Wild Style Rainbow Kate, Brazil Coconut Shopkins, Buncho Bananas, Kooky Monroe, Sarah Fairy Cake, Celeste Rainbow Dress, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, and World Vacation Jessicake. *Ribbon: It's down to World Vacation Peppa-Mint, Gemma Stone, and Chee Zee. *Dahlia: World Vacation Peppa-Mint, you only got one dislike. Because of your Lose Token, that one vote is doubled to make two dislikes. However, you're still safe. You get a cake. *Bucket: Chee Zee and Gemma Stone, you two have been eliminated with seven and ten votes, respectively. Gemma Stone, your Win Token and your Lose Token cancel each other out. You're still at ten dislikes. *Dahlia: And that means you are eliminated. *Opaletta: No! Not Chee Zee! We've just become friends! For real this time! *Chee Zee: (notices he is about to be sent to the TLC) Wait! Before you fling me, I have something I want to say. Opaletta, if the contestants vote for someone to rejoin the game and you're still in, I want you to vote for me. *Opaletta: I'll remember that, Chee Zee. Thank you. *Dahlia: (sends Chee Zee to the TLC) Gemma Stone, I hear you're going into the detective business. Why don't you solve the mystery of why you got eliminated? *Gemma Stone: I already have. It was because of my dirt cake. *(Gemma Stone is sent to the TLC.) Team Choco-Pup *Chicken Nugget: Welcome back, Team Choco-Pup. As you know, two of you are about to be eliminated. *Bucket: The Fruit Tree, prepare yourself, because you're safe with no votes. *(PSB throws cake to The Fruit Tree, but she throws it too far in front of him so he can't reach it.) *Ribbon: Also safe with no votes is: Wild Style Peppa-Mint, Pippa Lemon, Pinkie Cola, Wild Style Donatina, Wild Style Apple Blossom, Chef Club Donatina, Nina Noodles, Starletta Shades, Celeste Zest Cake, Lynne Spring, Toasty Pop, Wild Style Jessicake, Rainbow Kate, Rubie Blaze, Corny Cob, and Cherie Tomatoe. *Dahlia: It's down to Admiral Robot, Bunny Bow, Pina Pineapple Drink, and Berry Tubs. *Pina Pineapple Drink: (starts freaking out) *Bucket: Calm down, Pina Pineapple Drink. You only got one vote, so you're safe. You get a cake. *Chicken Nugget: Berry Tubs, you're the last one safe. You only got two votes. *Berry Tubs: Yee-haw! *Dahlia: Admiral Robot and Bunny Bow, you've been eliminated with nine and six votes, respectively. *(Admiral Robot and Bunny Bow are sent to the TLC.) Team Hi There *Ribbon: Team Hi There, we've finally gotten to you. Two of you are about to be eliminated. *Chicken Nugget: Becky Birthday Cake, even with your Lose Token, you don't have any votes. You're safe. *Dahlia: Everyone else except Apple Blossom, Lucky Fortune Cookie, and Jessicake is safe with no votes. *Lucky Fortune Cookie: Oh my collagen, why am I in the bottom 3? *Bucket: I have no idea. However, you're safe with only one vote! *Lucky Fortune Cookie: That's one more dislike than I thought I'd get. *MePad: Well, it's the fewest, so be happy. *Lucky Fortune Cookie (makes a weird face): Do I not look happy to you? *Bucket: No, you look weird. Anyway, Apple Blossom and Jessicake, you've been eliminated with ten and seven votes, respectively. *Apple Blossom: Aw, seriously? *(Apple Blossom and Jessicake are sent to the TLC.) The FreeSmart Avengers *Bucket: Let's cut to the chase. Everyone except Bubbleisha, Lippy Lips, and Gino Gelati is safe with no votes. *(TV shows votes) *Ribbon: Bubbleisha is the last one safe! Lippy Lips and Gino Gelati have been eliminated. *(The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Lippy Lips and Gino Gelati to the TLC.) Team Super CD Land *Chicken Nugget: Let's cut to the chase. Everyone except Bree Birthday Cake, Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate, and Kooky Cookie is safe with no votes. *(TV shows votes) *Dahlia: Kooky Cookie is the last one safe! Bree Birthday Cake and Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate have been eliminated. *(The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Bree Birthday Cake and Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate to the TLC.) The contest *Bucket: For the next contest, I will play ten-second samples of ten different songs. Listen to those songs and see if you can identify them. Camp members, make a guess for each contestant you're playing as who's still in. The contest ends October 24th. Hints #﻿Song #1 was heard in episode 8 of BOTO and episode 10 of Object Mayhem. In both instances, it was heard during the contests. #﻿Song #2 was heard in episode 7 of Object Mayhem during the musical electric chairs contest. It was also heard in BFDI 9 during the six-legged race. #The faster version of ﻿song #3 was heard in BFDI 19 during the contest. The slower version, which can be heard here, can also be heard in BOTO 2 when Party Hat and Pizza pick team members. #﻿Song #4 was heard in Inanimate Insanity II episode 3 when Yin-Yang walked up to the soda machine. #﻿Song #5 was heard in BFDI 6 during the contest. It was also heard in Object Mayhem episode 1 after the intro. #﻿Song #6 was heard in BOTO 6 when Team Vanilla arrived at the beach. #You can hear ﻿song #7 in BFDIA 5a when Bubble and Pin are at the swingset. #﻿Song #8 was heard in BOTO 6 after Pinecone was eliminated. #﻿Song #9 was heard in Inanimate Insanity II episode 4 when MePhone said, "Well, that's not happening." #﻿Song #10 was heard throughout BFDIA 4. Results *Chicken Nugget: We're ending this one early because no one, not even Bubbleisha, Foxy Lemons, or Opaletta, had any guesses. *Rosie Bloom: (raises her hand) I have a guess. *Bucket: Go for it, Rosie Bloom. *Rosie Bloom: The songs are, in order, Jaunty Gumption, Manic Polka, Pixel Peeker Polka (slower), Chee Zee Beach, How It Begins, Spazzmatica Polka, Amazing Plan, Move Forward, Padanaya Blokov, and Fig Leaf Times Two. *Ribbon: That's absolutely correct! Team Super CD Land wins. *Peppa-Mint: Aw, seriously? *Dahlia: Yes, Peppa-Mint. Your team, along with Team Choco-Pup, Team Hi There, The Kamikaze Watermelons, and The FreeSmart Avengers is up for elimination. *PSB: ♪However, the viewers won't do the voting. The eliminated contestants will.♪ *Foxy Lemons: Why? What's the occasion? *Bucket: The occasion is that an eliminated contestant will rejoin the game, and that's what the viewers will vote for. *Dahlia: There's Pupkin Cake... *Pupkin Cake: I'll be disgusted if you don't vote for me. *Dahlia: ...Pamela Camera... *Pamela Camera: If you don't vote for me, I'll never invite you to one of my parties ever again! *Marty Party Hat: (off-screen) Pamela, you never invite anyone to your parties. *Dahlia: ...Miss Sprinkles... *Miss Sprinkles: (vomits on the camera) *Dahlia: ...Pineapple Lily... *Pineapple Lily: So yeah, BUY NOW! *Dahlia: ...Crown Jules... *Crown Jules: Vote for me and I will give you five hundred million vigintillion dollars! *Dahlia: ...Cupcake Queen... *Cupcake Queen: I'm the only one here who deserves Dream Island! The rest are all weak losers! *Dahlia: ...Yolanda Yo-Yo... *Yolanda Yo-Yo: I was eliminated for no reason! Oh, come on! *Dahlia: ...Philippa Flowers... *Philippa Flowers: Vote for me! Painting pictures while in the TLC is hard! *Dahlia: ...Swirly Shirley... *Swirly Shirley: Vote for me! I need Dream Island very badly. I eat islands, you know. *Dahlia: ...Captain Zoom... *Captain Zoom: Vote for me. I'm a doctor. What's next? *Dahlia: ...Crown Jules' Guard... *Crown Jules' Guard: I didn't really deserve to go, so vote for me! Also, what does "deserve" mean? *Dahlia: ...Dum Mee Mee... *Dum Mee Mee: Vote for me! I'm priceless! *Dahlia: ...Yvonne Scone... *Yvonne Scone: Hello. (says it the same way she did in TSG 8) *Dahlia: ...Slick Breadstick... *Slick Breadstick: I'M READY! To rejoin, that is. *Dahlia: ...Chee Zee... *Chee Zee: Aw, seriously? *Lala Lipstick: (off-screen) Say something else. *Chee Zee: NO! *Dahlia: ...Gemma Stone... *Gemma Stone: You do not know how much I need to rejoin. *Dahlia: ...Admiral Robot... *Admiral Robot: I'd want to rejoin, but since Crown Jules' in the TLC with me, I'm fine if I don't. *Dahlia: ...Bunny Bow... *Bunny Bow: Viewers, let me ask you something. Does it really make sense that someone like Minty Paws is still in the game, and yet someone like me is not? *Dahlia: ...Apple Blossom... *Apple Blossom: I don't care if I don't rejoin. Some of these contests are far too rough for my standards. *Dahlia: ...Jessicake... *Jessicake: Guys, just because I have cake doesn't mean I should be eliminated. Please vote me back in! *Dahlia: ...Lippy Lips... *Lippy Lips: I may have a good sense of humor, but that's in the past. Over four years in the past, to be exact. I've changed since then. Please vote me. I really deserve a second chance! *Dahlia: ...Gino Gelati... *Gino Gelati: Oh yes! I hope that I rejoin! Although the viewers might not vote me... *Dahlia: ...Bree Birthday Cake... *Bree Birthday Cake: I've got to rejoin! *Dahlia: ...and Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate. *Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate: Why did they vote me? I'd better rejoin! *Bucket: So click here to vote for someone to rejoin. Voting ends April 30th. *MePad: Oh, and Rosie Bloom, you get a Win Token for being the only one able to correctly identify each song. Epilogue *Wild Style Lippy Lips: You were the only one who could correctly identify each song during the contest? I'm amazed! *Rosie Bloom: Well, Lippy, it was no treble at all. *Suzie Sundae: (slaps knee)